Réquiem para los SeeD
by Chock-exComandante Leonhart
Summary: Tres años después de la Segunda Guerra, Squall Leonhart encuentra su enemigo más terrible: su propia familia. ¿Podrán él y sus amigos descubrir la verdad detrás de su linaje de sangre, luchando contra un nuevo rival, terroristas, y un segundo Apocalipsis?


Por bastante tiempo (incluso antes de comenzar con Children of Fate) deseé escribir un fic después-del-juego de Final Fantasy VIII con un amplio y épico argumento. Luego de estar leyendo ambas "Legacy of the Chimera" de Peptuck y "The Omega" de Daz Shier, ese deseo se aumentó muchísimo. Desde el comienzo de Children, e incluso ahora mientras escribo ese fic, estuve desarrollando un argumento que fuera digno de la continuación de la historia de FFVIII, y aún ahora continua desarrollándose y modificándose.

Además de eso, tal fue la inspiración de "Legacy of the Chimera", que deseé incluir diferentes conceptos y escenas para Réquiem, y tuve la suerte de que Peptuck me permitiera utilizarlos. Ahora, mientras continuo con Children of Fate, aparte estoy cocinando este fic como continuación directa a FFVIII.

Las ideas para esta novela vienen de fuentes muy variadas; desde series de televisión como 24, videojuegos como Guilty Gear, Metal Gear Solid y Resident Evil, libros como Star Wars X-wing series, El Honor del Samurái y Reinos Olvidados de R.A. Salvatore, películas como The Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Die Hard y V for Vendetta, y animes como Bleach, Hellsing, Cowboy Bebop y Rurouni Kenshin.

Bueno, acá empiezo con mi Final Fantasy VIII épico. Solo puedo decirles que se abrochen los cinturones y disfruten de este viaje, y por las dudas usen un buen casco o protector mientras lo lean.

_**Nota aclaratoria:**__ Final Fantasy VIII es propiedad de Squaresoft, todos sus personajes, lugares y conceptos sacando creaciones originales son propiedad de ellos. Conceptos de _Legacy of the Chimera_ son propiedad de Peptuck, utilizados con su permiso._

_**

* * *

**__**Réquiem para los SeeD**__**: Una novela de Final Fantasy VIII**_

_**Libro **__**Uno: Sangre de Chimera **_

_

* * *

__Prólogo: Encuentros_

Sus ojos vagaron casualmente de una imagen a otra entre el humo del cigarrillo en una mano y la copa de vino, rojo como la sangre, en la otra. La pantalla holográfica era suave y glamorosa, mucho más superior a la tecnología obsoleta de las demás naciones. Y, al fin y al cabo, esa siempre había sido la superioridad de Esthar.

El hombre dejó el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero, moviendo su dedo índice a través de la pantalla, abriendo una de las carpetas de archivos. Momentos después, de la pantalla holográfica se desprendió otra, dando acceso a la carpeta de archivos confidenciales que él buscaba, dispuestos exclusivamente para sus ojos. Tocó dos veces la carpeta y abrió los documentos, seleccionando el primer archivo y recorriendo la información. Ninguno era nuevo y él lo sabía, pero le gustaba ir una y otra vez sobre la información. Era su obsesión, aunque eso era entendible, considerando sus planes y su posición.

**Reporte de inteligencia # 34689**

**Nombre: Tilmitt, Selphie Mariana **

**Edad: 20 años**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 16 de Julio, 3983**

**Altura: 1,60 metros**

**Cabello: Castaño**

**Ojos: Verdes**

**Nacionalidad****/Etnia: Trabia/se presume Balambiense**

**Perfil: Actualmente SeeD de alto rango en la organización del Garden. Parte de la fuerza de Balamb Garden. Es experta en habilidades de manipulación mágica a alto nivel, tales como aumento de poder y duración, modificación de rangos, etc. Altamente competente en técnicas de apoyo en combate, tales como demoliciones, infiltración de sistemas electrónicos, pilotaje y manejo de vehículos de combate, incluidos tanques y artillería de largo alcance. Actual jefa de pilotos de Balamb Garden, tiene control directo y comando sobre vehículo Esthariense de asalto y transporte Ragnarok. **

**Frágil y débil a primera vista, el sujeto es extremadamente agresivo, especialmente si es subestimado. Competencia en habilidades de combate y soporte de alto rango la vuelven particularmente peligrosa si se la descuida. Posee gran influencia política con ambos Balamb y Trabia Gardens, en menor medida con Galbadia Garden. Métodos de control como toma de rehenes y terrorismo prueban tener el efecto contrario al deseado, volviéndola especialmente agresiva. Esto puede ser usado. Sin embargo, individualmente, ella es menos amenaza que a la par de sus aliados.**

**Nivel de amenaza: ****B-**

Él asintió al observar a la pequeña y casi adorable chica de la foto en un vestido amarillo tradicional usado por las mujeres de Trabia en época de verano. La foto era antigua, tomada durante la celebración tres años atrás. Eso lo hacía enojar. Sabía que sus agentes y espías podían hacer un mejor trabajo recolectando información. Él abrió el siguiente archivo, ya sabiendo que estaba conectado con el de Tilmitt.

**Reporte de inteligencia # ****27880**

**Nombre: Kinneas, Irvine Steve **

**Edad: 20 años**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 24 de Noviembre, 3983**

**Altura: 1,70 metros**

**Cabello: Castaño**

**Ojos: ****Marrones.**

**Nacionalidad****/Etnia: Galbadia/Galbadiense**

**Perfil: Uno de los mejores francotiradores y SeeD de alto rango dentro de la organización. Originalmente parte de Galbadia Garden, ahora se encuentra en la fuerza de Balamb. Es experto en todo tipo de armas de fuego. Extremadamente preciso, no importa qué tipo de arma o cuán inusual sea. También posee habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sin armas. Sin embargo, habiendo sido parte de Galbadia, se rehúsa a la utilización de magia o GFs, convirtiéndolo en un mero ser humano. A pesar de esto, su participación directa en el incidente "Ultimecia" hace que sus habilidades no deban ser subestimadas.**

**Autodeclarado hombre para las mujeres, pero de hecho está relacionado románticamente con Selphie Tilmitt. Esto puede usarse. Actualmente posee influencia política con Balamb y Galbadia Gardens. Esto, junto con su extensa habilidad en armas de fuego y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, hacen de él una amenaza válida, pero no la prioridad en la lista. **

**Nivel de amenaza:**** C**

Por supuesto, el vaquero del viejo oeste, cazando a los bandidos de sombreros negros a través de las llanuras galbadienses. Solo este vestía un sombrero negro. Esta foto era más reciente, mostrándolo en las calles de Balamb, y parte de Tilmitt podía ser vista también. Ese maldito hombre, seguro sus hombres podían hacer mejor vigilancia. Él abrió el siguiente archivo.

**Reporte de inteligencia # 23761**

**Nombre:**** Dincht, Zell Bruce**

**Edad: 20 años**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 17 de Marzo, 3983**

**Altura: 1,68 metros**

**Cabello: Rubio**

**Ojos: Azules**

**Nacionalidad****/Etnia: Balamb/Balambiense**

**Perfil:**** Actual experto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y artes marciales en la organización del Garden. SeeD de alto rango. Se especializa en todo tipo de estilos de combate y artes marciales, tales como karate, aikido, kung fu, jujitsu. Tiene excepcional fuerza, incluso para un SeeD; es capaz de desgarrar y destruir metal reforzado y grueso estando enlazado. Utiliza fuerza como arma principal, habilidades mágicas están en el promedio. Muestra inusual habilidad para manipular el tiempo y atacar a grandes velocidades como su técnica Límite SeeD.**

**S****ujeto es extremadamente agresivo y de temperamento fuerte. No dudará en atacar ante cualquier amenaza. Sin embargo, ante amenaza indirecta hacia rehenes o al Garden lo hacen detenerse y confundirse. No sirve la fuerza bruta y la amenazas para manipularlo, mejor confundido y neutralizado. Su gran fuerza física lo convierte en un enemigo muy peligroso en un enfrentamiento directo.**

**Nivel de amenaza:**** A**

El guerrero feroz, el luchador que resuelve todo con sus puños. El hombre asintió al ver el nivel de amenaza; él resultaba peligroso si se lo dejaba solo, pero útil en las circunstancias correctas. Aunque tal vez sería mejor eliminar a Dincht directamente. El siguiente archivo resultaba igual de interesante.

**Reporte de inteligencia # 38742**

**Nombre: Trepe, Quistis Sofía**

**Edad:**** 21 años**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 4 de Octubre, 3982**

**Altura: 1,69 metros**

**Cabello: Rubio**

**Ojos: Azules**

**Nacionalidad****/Etnia: Balamb/se presume Dolletiense**

**Perfil:**** Segunda al mando de Balamb Garden y SeeD de alto rango dentro de la organización. Líder político de la organización, responsable por los programas académicos, misiones, y parte del círculo de elite del Garden que toma las decisiones más importantes. Extensa influencia sobre la organización, y con las naciones de Galbadia, Dollet, Timber y Esthar. Habilidosa en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, pero mejor con magia. Capaz de manipular la energía mágica descubierta del estudio de los monstruos, conocida como Blue Magic.**

**Como**** oficial de alto rango dentro de la organización, el sujeto tiene conocimientos sobre eventos mundiales secretos y encubiertos. Posee contactos con todas las agencias de inteligencia en el planeta, con contactos extendiéndose hasta esta oficina. Notable tendencia a dudar de si misma; puede usarse para provocar parálisis en las operaciones del Garden si se necesita. Sus conexiones políticas son muy importantes, y pueden dar poder al Garden para tratar cualquier amenaza. **

**Nivel de amenaza:**** A**

La bella y talentosa Quistis Trepe, toda una mujer. Él la había visto antes, especialmente en el discurso de la última inauguración SeeD el año pasado. Con ella no se podía jugar. Inteligente, hermosa, astuta, el tipo de mujer que a él le gustaban. El siguiente archivo resultaba igual de interesante, actualizado muy recientemente.

**Reporte de inteligencia # 35724**

**Nombre: Almasy, Seifer Jack**

**Edad: 21 años**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 22 de Diciembre, 3982**

**Altura: 1,72 metros**

**Cabello: Rubio**

**Ojos: ****Azules.**

**Nacionalidad****/Etnia: Dollet/Dolletiense**

**Perfil:**** Un excepcionalmente mortal espadachín, maestro del gunblade. Hasta el último año fue un mercenario independiente después de haber sido exonerado por ambos sistemas judiciales de Esthar y Galbadia. Previamente líder del ejército Galbadiense hace tres años. Habilidades mágicas y de esgrima están en lo más alto, casi perfectas. Hace uso excesivo de artes marciales, magia y técnicas de combate sucio, convirtiéndolo un guerrero impredecible en el combate. Brazo derecho es cibernético.**

**Extremadamente agresivo y arrogante, el sujeto tiende a precipitarse directamente en el combate, confiando solo en su suerte y su habilidad para sobrevivir. Experimentado y habilidoso en comandar y motivar a sus hombres, y experto táctico en el campo de batalla. Independiente e inconformista, resulta excelente como agente comodín o espía solitario.**

**S****ujeto se encuentra cautivo en la prisión encubierta de Coldhell, en Trabia. Siendo extremadamente peligroso hace que sea prioridad neutralizarlo permanentemente, programa de ejecución dentro de la siguiente semana. Hasta ser ejecutado, el sujeto representa una amenaza crítica.**

**Nivel de amenaza: S**

El caballero legendario y agente comodín. Él honestamente apreciaba a Almasy, lo que resultaba malo para el mercenario ahora convicto. Solo apreciaba a personas trabajando para él, o personas que quería muertas. Ah, hablando de ese tipo de personas…

**Reporte de inteligencia # 28654**

**Nombre: Heartilly, Rinoa**

**Edad: 20 años**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 3 de Marzo, 3983**

**Altura: 1,63 metros**

**Cabello: Oscuro**

**Ojos: Castaños**

**Nacionalidad****/Etnia: Galbadia/Galbadiense**

**Perfil:**** Actualmente la única Hechicera en existencia. Su condición se mantiene en absoluto secreto; solo es conocida por miembros selectos de los gobiernos y del Garden. Parte de Balamb Garden como empleada civil, está a cargo del consejo de estudiantes, y tiene parte en las negociaciones. Moderadamente habilidosa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus poderes mágicos se expanden a ritmo constante, al igual que su control sobre ellos, gracias al aprendizaje con Edea Kramer. Su fuerza mágica no debe ser subestimada; el sujeto es capaz de fácilmente infligir extensa destrucción con sus poderes.**

**Relacionada románticamente al Comandante del Garden Squall Leonhart. Su condición de Hechicera pone a prueba la relación. Hace dos años dio vida a una niña, pero el bebé nació muerto. No se pudo recuperar el cuerpo para realizar autopsia y análisis. Sus conexiones con el Garden y los gobiernos nacionales de Galbadia y Esthar le dan un formidable poder político, y sus poderes como Hechicera la vuelven una amenaza aún más peligrosa. Tratar con extremo cuidado.**

**Nivel de amenaza:**** S**

_Ella._ Ella era una de las llaves. No la ignoraría, no, y de hecho, ella era crítica. ¿De qué otra manera podría conseguir verdadero poder sin la ayuda de aquella con el poder de un dios?

Y ahora, para el broche de oro…

**Reporte de inteligencia # 21569**

**Nombre: Leonhart, Squall**

**Edad: 20 años**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de Agosto, 3983**

**Altura: 1,69**** metros**

**Cabello: Castaño**

**Ojos: Azules**

**Nacionalidad/Etnia: Balamb/Galbadiense**

**Perfil: Comandante militar de Balamb Garden. Uno de los más altos oficiales de la organización. Tiene control completo sobre las fuerzas miliares del Garden, su poder extendiéndose a todos los Gardens. Extensiva conexión política con los gobiernos de Esthar, Galbadia y Dollet. Altamente entrenado en magia, y se lo considera por sobre los mejores espadachines del mundo. Técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo insuperables. Competente con vehículos de combate y armas de fuego. Muestra innata frialdad y conciencia en combate, apodado por algunos como "guerrero encarnado". Relación con la Hechicera Rinoa lo hacen mucho más poderoso.**

**Altas conexiones políticas y extrema destreza en el combate lo vuelven una gran amenaza tanto en el campo de batalla como en el terreno político. Se lo conoce por haber derrotado a casi todos los enemigos con los que se ha enfrentado. Conexiones personales con los líderes mundiales le dan una ventaja crítica en los conflictos militares, pero lo vuelven vulnerable ante amenaza a rehenes y terrorismo. Combinando poder político, personal y en combate, lo vuelven un enemigo insuperable y una de las más grandes amenazas.**

**Nivel de amenaza: ****S+**

_Él. Uno de los hombres más peligrosos en el mundo. Líder de la más mortífera fuerza militar, considerado como un genio del campo de batalla a la edad de veinte años. Squall Leonhart, hijo del presidente de Esthar, Laguna Loire, aliado de Dollet y Galbadia. No se podía jugar con un hombre así, a menos claro que uno supiera cómo hacerlo. _

Y al fin y al cabo, ese era su trabajo, pensó el hombre. Saber qué hacer, cuándo, cómo, tener los recursos necesarios, los planes de apoyo por si algo llegara a fallar, las tropas y el personal necesario que requería para que cada operación saliera según lo planeado y sin errores.

Todo eso y más, él lo tenía listo. Quince años de preparaciones. Otros diez años poniendo todo en marcha durante el reinado de Adel, y luego esconderse cuando ese imbécil Galbadiense de Loire lograra una revolución y llegara a la presidencia. Millones y millones de gil gastados en todo; investigación, tropas, propaganda, sobornos y compra de funcionarios políticos, incluso las misiones SeeD para encubrir las cosas (qué irónico, cuando lo pensaba de esa manera). Asesinatos, manipulación de miembros del gobierno, ubicar a los oficiales y agentes donde los necesitaba. Veinticinco años de trabajo, a punto de ponerse en marcha dentro de la próxima semana.

Ah, qué buenos tiempo. Y ahora, para que nada fallara, solo necesitaba sacar a este Leonhart del medio. Tantas razones, desde lo político a lo personal (no creía que al Comandante le gustara tener a su novia como blanco de la operación). En definitiva, las más _básicas _razones, en el núcleo central de la naturaleza humana.

- ¿Divagando de nuevo?- llegó una voz masculina y oscura de entre las sombras de la habitación. El hombre levantó la mirada y sonrió al verlo entrar, sus pesadas botas de combate resonando a través del cuarto. Él se recostó sobre su silla, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Es tarde, Vicious.- replicó el hombre.- ¿No deberías estar preparándote para tu gran día?

- Todo está listo.- replicó él, acercándose más hasta la pantalla holográfica, la única fuente de luz que había en el cuarto.- Ya deberías saberlo, _Padre._

El hombre frunció el ceño. Odiaba esa palabra, y él lo sabía. Para muchos era una palabra que se usaba de modo afectuoso, pero en la boca de aquel hombre resultaba el peor insulto, dicho con puro rencor y disgusto. Él no era un angelito, después de todo, y ambos lo sabían, así que no importaba de todas maneras. Tenían demasiadas razones para trabajar juntos, que no tenían tiempo para andar reprochándose nada. Y la razón más importante de todas…

- ¿Realmente estás listo para enfrentarlo?- preguntó el hombre.- Este hombre, Leonhart, uno de los guerreros más poderosos que existen. Ninguno de los dos se conoce, y aún se conocen mucho más íntimamente que cualquier otra persona.

- Me he preparado para esto toda mi vida.- contestó él, y ahora la poca luz dejaba verlo bien. Era guapo, sus rasgos suaves pero aún masculinos y fuertes, su cabello castaño, algo más oscuro que el de é_l_, llevado de la misma manera. Su cuerpo pequeño pero bien trabajado y poderoso estaba cubierto en las mismas ropas que _él_; campera de cuerpo negro con abrigo de piel blanco en el cuello, pantalones negros, guantes y botas, la exacta forma de vestir que _él_ llevaba. Sus ojos azul oscuro y penetrantes, exactamente como los de _él_ (alterados quirúrgicamente para ser más oscuros que su color natural). Muy pocas personas podrían reconocer a simple vista a aquel hombre y el que se veía en la pantalla holográfica.

- Trabajo con vos para que me ayudes a eliminarlo.- explicó el hombre.- Y vos trabajás conmigo solo porque yo te doy los recursos necesarios para que te deshagas para siempre de él. Nunca conocí a este hombre, y no está en mis planes conocerlo en el futuro cercano si de alguna manera llega a vivir. No me interesa lo que hagas, mientras que él muera yo soy feliz. ¿Entendés eso?

- Si, _Padre._- replicó él, apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio.- Y vos tenés que entender cuan difícil es para mí no matarte cada vez que veo tu cara, si no fuera porque ver esa cara morir me dejaría_ totalmente_ satisfecho.

- Entiendo muy bien, de verdad.- replicó él, sonriendo y reclinándose en su silla.- Es bueno que contengas las ganas de asesinarme cada vez que nos vemos, y es bastante increíble que la razón sea mi cara. Deseas tanto matarlo a él, que me matarías a mi.

- Que bien que lo hayas entendido.- replicó Vicious, sonriendo.- Una vez que acabe con él… ah, no tenés idea cuánto quiero lastimarlo. Va a rogar por compasión incluso antes de que empiece a cortarlo.

- Si, ya lo se.- replicó el hombre, negando con la cabeza.- No me gustaría estar en su lugar cuando empieces a destrozarlo. Entiendo esos deseos de venganza. Sin embargo, los míos van más allá. No solo el Comandante, sino el Garden, Loire, Cid Kramer, SeeD. Eliminá a Leonhart, y dejame mi venganza, y vamos a ser personas muy felices al final de la semana.

- Una vez que él muera, ya no va a haber nadie más que se te oponga.- respondió Vicious, sonriendo con sarcasmo.- Bueno, salvo por una excepción.

- Dos, pero una de ellas va a estar muerta en poco tiempo, si los guardias logran acercarse lo suficiente.- contestó el hombre.- Almasy es testarudo, pero no importa. Nada importa una vez que nos encarguemos de Leonhart y la Hechicera.

- Una vez que _yo_ me encargue de Squall Leonhart.- gruño él, y el hombre asintió.

- ¿Hay algo más?- preguntó él.

- No.- contestó Vicious, encogiéndose de hombros.- Las tropas están listas en Fisherman's Horizon. Podemos atacar en cualquier momento.

- Asegurate de eso.- replicó él.- Si lo hacemos mal el mundo entero va a querer nuestras cabezas.

Vicious volvió a encogerse de hombros, como si no importara, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, y todo quedó silencioso nuevamente. El hombre detrás del escritorio suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello castaño. Si que había invertido en su "hijo".

Volvió a recorrer nuevamente los archivos. Los jugadores principales ya estaban listos en la cancha, aún desconociendo lo que estaba por suceder, y no lo sabrían hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Esthar reinaría como potencia suprema, y nada se interpondría. No Galbadia, no Dollet, no Loire, no el Garden, ni la Hechicera, ni siquiera el maldito Comandante.

* * *

El sonido de risas y golpes salía de dentro del pub al norte del puerto, donde marineros, borrachos, criminales y viajeros se reunían cada noche. Una banda de rock tocaba sobre el escenario, una guitarra estridente y chillona y un cantante con actitud y voz fuertes pero un poco falto de oído para las notas, mientras los clientes discutían, desde policías, trotamundos, criminales, marineros, todos mezclados. Había risas sonoras de alegría, canciones de borrachos y algún que otro ebrio atravesando la ventana del local, a través de una cortina de humo y olor a cerveza y tabaco. Joe's Bar era así la mayoría de las noches, y era uno de los más populares entre los trabajadores y marineros de Dollet.

Aún así, había un poco de privacidad para dos personas sentadas en una esquina oscura del salón, el humo del tabaco rodeando a los dos hombres y un par de jarras de cerveza sobre la mesa. Uno de los hombres era de estatura baja, con barba mal afeitada y cabeza escaso en la parte superior de su cabeza y largo en la nuca, vestido con ropas de aspecto sucio, y ojos peculiarmente amarillos que atrapaban cada movimiento en el salón.

- Hacía bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos.- comentó el hombre de barba, dando un trago de su cerveza.- Pensé que ya te habías retirado del negocio.

- Nosotros no nos retiramos en este tipo de trabajo.- contestó su compañero, hablando con un acento antiguo y fuerte, perteneciente a la más alta aristocracia de Dollet.

Era guapo, de piel clara y rasgos afilados. Su cabello negro azabache, lacio y abundante, caía hasta sus hombros, un largo mechón entre sus ojos. Sus ojos eran de un rojo oscuro, y mostraban inteligencia y astucia, encontrando cada detalle y viendo cada movimiento a su alrededor. Vestía una camisa blanca inmaculada de corte clásico con una corbata roja extraña, atada en una especie de lazo con dos tiras cayendo sobre la camisa, y sobre esta un largo abrigo negro, junto con pantalones de vestir y botas del mismo color. Sobre la mesa reposaba un sobrero de ala ancha, también negro, junto a dos guantes blancos, dejando expuestas sus manos, que a pesar de todos los largos años de trabajo seguían tan perfectas como siempre.

- No, eso es cierto.- replicó el primero, riendo y dando otro trago de su cerveza.- Ninguno puede retirarse cuando el problema es Hyne.- dirigió una mirada hacia el hombre culto, quien en ese momento sacaba una pipa y encendía el tabaco, dejando escapar una bocanada de humo.- Entonces¿me vas a decir para qué me citaste acá? Nunca se me habría ocurrido que nos veríamos de nuevo, a pesar de las guerras y todo lo demás los años fueron bastante tranquilos.

- Efectivamente, pero ha habido un disturbio.- contestó el hombre culto.- Hace tres años, en… ¿cómo lo llaman ahora?

- Esthar.- dijo el hombre de barba, asintiendo.- En el Lunatic Pandora, antes de que lo volvieran a hundir.

- Comprensión Temporal.- recordó el hombre culto.

- ¿Te parece que nuestra vieja amiga está detrás de eso?- preguntó el otro, intranquilo, tomando un poco más de su jarra. Su compañero asintió, dejando escapar más humo de su pipa.

- Estoy seguro.- replicó su compañero.- El juego de nosotros, el de las entidades eternas, siempre fue el de la paciencia. Pero parece que nuestra amiga no lo ha comprendido.

- ¿Pensás que fue ella quien lo causó?- preguntó hombre más bajo.

- Si, pero obviamente el plan fracasó.- contestó la figura culta, tomando un poco más de su bebida. Por un momento, antes de continuar, la música y la pelea fueron los únicos sonidos que se escucharon.- Probablemente haya cometido un error al volver a este período, considerando todos los eventos que se producirían al comprimir el presente, pasado y futuro. Comprensión Temporal no servirá en el futuro, ella lo sabe. Y ahora necesita un nuevo plan.

- Nunca hubiera pensado que traer el fin del mundo sería tan difícil.- comentó el otro, riendo entre dientes.

- La clave para su plan es la Hechicería.- dijo el hombre culto, mostrando una sonrisa.- En definitiva, es la clave para todo. La Hechicería y la humanidad, la capacidad de controlar a los seres humanos mediante la magia, es lo único que ella necesita para traer aniquilación a gran escala.

- Bueno, ya sabemos quienes son las Hechiceras poderosas.- dijo el hombre bajo, levantando una mano y contando con los dedos.- Está Edea Kramer, pero perdió la mayor parte de sus poderes al pasar sus habilidades. Es poderosa, pero no tanto como lo fue antes de la guerra. Adel Sith está muerta. Lucyle Ambers no sabemos dónde está exactamente, pero se sabe que se encuentra en algún lugar de Trabia. Por último está Rinoa Heartilly. Ella tiene la mayor parte de los poderes actualmente. Los de Edea, Adel, y hay rumores de que también tiene los poderes de Ultimecia. Hay algunas otras menores, pero de las que tenemos que preocuparnos son de Rinoa y Lucyle. Rinoa especialmente.

- Había olvidado a Lucyle Ambers.- comentó el hombre culto de forma casual, reclinándose en su silla de forma pensativa.- Interesante.

- ¿Qué tenés en mente?- preguntó el hombre de barba, observando con curiosidad a su compañero.

- SeeD.- replicó la figura culta tranquilamente.- Hay una historia muy grande para el Garden y los SeeD en este tiempo. Muy grande y muy fuerte para los que están a cargo. Los 'niños del destino', por decirlo de alguna manera. Muchas líneas y caminos en los siguientes días. Va a ser más fácil poner el mundo de cabeza con la conferencia en Fisherman's Horizon mañana, si uno sabe cómo hacerlo.

- Ella no quiere el mundo de cabeza.- contestó el otro hombre, terminando lo último de su cerveza.- Quiere el Fin, la destrucción de la existencia. Casi lo logra con la Comprensión Temporal.

- Es más fácil destruir el mundo en tiempos de caos.- replicó el hombre culto.- No se qué quiere hacer. Pero voy a poder detenerla si se dónde meterme.

- ¿Te vas?- preguntó el hombre de barba, y su compañero asintió, acabando lo último de su bebida y soltando más humo de su pipa, para luego ponerse de pie.

- Fisherman's Horizon.- contestó el hombre culto mientras se ponía sus guantes y su sobrero.- El Garden espera, y quiero encontrarme con los guardianes del día antes.

- Cuidate, y llamame si necesitás ayuda.- lo despidió el otro, sonriendo y levantando su jarra a modo de saludo.

- Eso haré.- replicó la figura culta, haciendo una reverencia hacia su amigo.- Hasta pronto, Ramuh.

- Si, hasta la próxima, Alucard.

_El escenario estaba listo para el caos y la destrucción._

* * *

-**

* * *

****N/A:** Es "Réquiem para los SeeD" totalmente renovado. Más y más ideas siguen llegando en esta cabeza mía y ya no tengo lugar donde incluirlas en el argumento principal, que sigue cambiando y moviéndose. Espero que les haya gustado y que me acompañen en este largo viaje, y también me digan qué les pareció. 

Por cierto, el nombre para el bar Joe's Bar está dedicado a la canción "Hey Joe" de Jimi Hendrix. El guitarrista y cantante que toca en el escenario podría bien ser el mismo Hendrix con su guitarra chillona y su voz fuerte.

Hasta el primer capítulo…


End file.
